Seeing Through Each Others Eyes
by Dimps
Summary: She lived for battle, she was one of the King's men, so to speak, until she fell out of grace and into his arms. Will not continue if no one reviews!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Seeing Through Others Eyes

Prologue

Everything I have ever done has been put into these moments, these fleeting moments, these moments where everything seems perfect, where everything is aligned, everything is as the gods intended them to be. This is what I have been training all my life for, these perfect moments in battle, where I feel as if I can do anything , achieve anything, in these moments I can touch the stars. But what if my greatest pleasure became my worst nightmare? The moment I felt the sharp pain, as my flesh was being torn apart, the long hours in the forsaken battlefield where my only companion is death itself. Though I fought to stay awake, but I felt sweet unconsciousness ad gave in to the numbness that it held.

Arys, Warrior of Alagaesia


	2. Chapter One: We Finally Meet

**Seeing Through Each Others Eyes**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ERAGON

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Author's Note**: This story is NOT I REPEAT NOT about Arya hence the reason I wrote Arys, warrior of Alagaesia. Her name Arys is pronounced Eris.I just liked the name but wanted to have a cooler more Eragony way of writing it. If someone had not reviewed and pointed out that it resembled Arya I would have never noticed. I know I'm a little oblivious. so anyways, enjoy Chapter One!! Sorry kinda short but future chapters will be longer!!**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE**

**Chapter One: We Finally Meet**

_Let me start from the beginning, my name is Arys and I was orphaned at the age of eight. Galbatorix ordered that I was to be trained in combat by some of his best instructors. Apparently my father was one of his best captains, so Galbatorix thought that since my father didn't have any sons I would have to do. I was my father's legacy. I learned quickly much to Galbatorix's pleasure, and surprisingly through the years he became like a second father, replacing the one I had never known. I understand why people hate him, he's cold and cruel, but still he's not an incredibly bad person at least not to me. The Empire's stable and things are adequate, I wish people would stop judging him and start judging themselves so they'd see no one's perfect. I would do anything to ensure his safety even if it means protecting Shruikan and his fowl temper. I was captain of the King's personal guard, a very high ranking position. It's higher than anything my mother or father could have ever hoped for me, even if I'm constantly putting my life in danger. I suffer no disillusions, I've never thought that I would live forever. I guess that sooner or later that I would die. I just never guessed that it would be today in an ambush against the Varden and much less by a... a dwarf. No matter how much I had imagined my death, I mean slain by a dwarf! It's my own fault I should have been looking down. __I slipped in and out of consciousness for a few hours. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were somewhat familiar cold blue eyes._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Red was all I saw...Red...Why red? Ah yeah I might see sunlight if I open my eyes. Brilliant Arys "why red?". Although opening my eyes so suddenly was not the smartest idea. The sun was burning particularly bright... Damn it. _I was laying on what I'd guess was a really uncomfortable bedroll. I tried to sit up but an unbearable pain struck my side. _Okay not completely healed._

"I wouldn't try sitting up, it might hurt, Lady Arys", a deep voice said to my left.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, but how do you know my name?", I asked turning my head towards him.

"Who doesn't? You're a legend in Alagaesia. Which might not always be a good thing," I finally see him.

He has black hair,dark as night. Blue eyes, cold as ice, but there seemed to be wariness in them. He was a few years older than myself.

"Who are you, stranger?"

" I guess Galbatorix never really mentioned me? I'm Murtagh, Dragonrider", He said.

**REPEAT: IF YOU WANT FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU GUYS MUST REVIEW!! SORRY I JUST LIKE INPUT!! FLAMES WELCOME**


End file.
